How To Train Your Pilgrim
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A first DreamWorks Animation crossover with a Disney film from 1995 where the Vikings meet Pocahontas for the first time. It's a stand-alone fanfic, so there won't be any sequels. Hope you understand. Rated T for mild violence and action
1. Introduction

_**Hello. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my first attempt at a How To Train Your Dragon/Pocahontas crossover. A visitor of mine asked me to make this and until I make the first few chapters, this is the introduction to the story. It shows how the Vikings of Berk travel back in time to meet the pilgrims before they meet Pocahontas in the process. When they meet the female pilgrim, their quest is to find the ancient history of how their ancestors met Pocahontas's ancestors as well before a new breed of evil will be born. This would be a stand-alone story, so I won't make the sequels. However, I would include Pocahontas in the Animevengers story-arc for one of my potential sequels to that story only if the time is right. Sorry for making it short, but that's all I have to say about the introduction. So, enjoy and leave out some reviews so I can have enough time to continue it. :)**_


	2. Prologue

_**How To Train Your Pilgrim**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_A_ long time ago, in the time of the Viking era, the ancestors of Berk charged against England, one of their enemies, in a battle for an ancient scroll of the demons made by a tribe of pilgrims. After the battle ended with Teruk Horrendous Haddock, leader of the Viking tribe killing Nigel Van Helt, the leader of the England tribe, with the swish of his blade, a magical light shined down upon them and out of that light came a spirit demon from heaven.

"Do not fear me for I have a message for you, Teruk", said the spirit demon named Kalus, "The message is this: A tribe will expect you to meet their most darkest demons ever created by mankind. The dark demons are called the Pilgrim Demons."

"But, where shall I find these demons?", asked Teruk Horredous Haddock.

"They live in a forest far away from England", explained Kalus, "There, you shall greet your welcome to them and help them seal off the dark demons once and for all."

"Thank you, great spirit for I shall rally my troops with me on a journey for a time", said Teruk.

As such, Teruk and his troops sailed all the way from England where they fought against their enemy to the forest near an ocean where the pilgrims live there. The pilgrim ancestors, led by their leader Cohwatan, formed a friendship with the Viking tribe before their leaders spoke to each other about the demons.

"A spirit told me that your enemy is a tribe called the Dark Demons", said Teruk, "My troops and I are looking forward to help you defeat them and seal them off with all of our mights. Will you accept our offer, Cohwatan, and be with us even in our deaths that our battle will be worth a song?"

"Be that as it may, Teruk", said Cohwatan, "But I must warn you about those demons. Their magic is very poweful than either of us, but thanks to your asking of a deal with us, I will fight with you against them."

Cohwatan raises his hand and unleashes a spirit animal that lurked at him from behind the shadows.

"It's a deal, Teruk of Berk", said Cohwatan.

In about a week later, as the Dark Demons along with their leader Berthazar, a muscular Dark Demon overlord, turned to his minions and spoke in a language similiar to a Hebrew langauge.

**"**_Go, my soldiers_**", **said Berthazar**, "**_Fight them and when they are not allies, leave them to their deaths_**."**

Berthazar's minions charged towards them and when the two groups fought against them, they were about to win until Berthazar killed most of Teruk's troops and only five of them survived. Cohwatan, however, is shocked at the deaths of his men soldiers when he killed them offscreen. So, with all of his heart, he gives his powers to Teruk in an attempt to sacrifice himself to save all of his people from their deaths.

"You're very brave to give me your soul and for that, I will remember you, said Teruk and when Cohwatan's body dissolves into dust thanks to the magic given by his spirit demons, he fought bravely against Berthazar.

A moment later, when he is about to be slain by the Dark Demon overlord, his sword glows brightly by the powers of the demons unleashed from it. He raises it and dodges Berthazar's final attacks before he stabs him in the chest offscreen. With that, the powers sends him and the rest of his body to the depths of hell, sealing him for all eternity. A few days later, he wrote an ancient scroll, studying the means of the sealing of Berthazar and how it can be unlock if an evil spirit frees him in a few more centuries. It also says that only two people can make a bond so powerful it can destroy the Dark Demon overlord once and for all.

Then, the title of the story appears in green and orange italic letters before we fade to black.

* * *

_**I made the prologue a little bit longer so I can explain how the Viking ancestors met the Pilgrim ancestors and how they former people of the two tribes can fight the new breed of evil. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


End file.
